No es extrañoMxS
by Hikari14
Summary: A Maka una hermana perdida de 20 años no le parece extraño, aun que es una Death Scythe, le extraña los nuevos pensamientos hacia su compañero por que solo eran eso pensamientos o¿eran algo más? A Soul no le extrañaban…ya que el…siempre los tubo
1. Chapter 1:Hermanas¿¡Que!

Resumen:

A Maka Albarn no le extraño el hecho de que le dijeran que tuviera una hermana por parte de padre, sabía de las innumerables aventuras de su padre, lo extraño, fue el hecho de que ella naciera antes de que su padre y su madre se casaran o fueran novios…también el hecho de que ella fuera…¿¡Una Death Scythe? Tampoco le extraño los nuevos pensamientos hacia su arma…por que solo eran eso…pensamientos o…¿eran algo más?

Capitulo 1: Hermanas...!¿qué?¡

Maka se despertó como cada mañana, solo que sintiendo algo extraño, había algo que le decía que ese día sería diferente al resto, no le dio importancia y continuo vistiéndose, se acerco al espejo y se miro, su cabello color ceniza estaba suelto y comenzó a hacerse sus dos típicas coletas mientras que veía sus ojos verde olivo, una vez lista del todo fue a preparar el desayuno, y al acabarlo…

-¡Soul, el desayuno ya esta!... ¡Soul!

Maka espero unos segundos…pero nada, enfada entro a la habitación de su arma, estaba cansada de tener que levantarlo y al entrar, ¡casi le da algo!, todo estaba desordenado o tirado, se acerco a la cama de su compañero y…no pudo evitar pensar lo guapo que estaba dormido, con su cabello blanco desparramado por la almohada, la respiración acompasada y la camisa entre abierta, Maka sonrió, se acerco mas para levantarlo y tropezó con una de las camisas de Soul, haciendo así que se callera encima del, por suerte se paró y no cayó encima suya del todo…sus caras estaban muy cerca…

_Demasiado cerca, pero… ¿Cómo me levanto ahora?-pensó Maka._

Soul se movió un poco y la distancia entre ambos se acorto aun mas, Maka se sonrojo.

-_Por qué me pasa a mí esto…._

De repente Soul se despertó y al ver a Maka tan cerca sonrió, mostrando así sus filosos dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón y un brillo divertido en sus ojos color carmesí.

-Menuda forma de despertarme, ¿vas a repetirlo más veces o es un servicio especial del día?

-¡Maka-chop!-En menos de un segundo Maka se había levantado, había sacado una enciclopedia de no sabía dónde y había golpeado a Soul fuertemente.

-Era una broma, como voy a querer ser despertado de esa manera por una pecho plano como tú, no es nada cool.

-¡Maka-chop¡

-¡Para o mee dejas sin neuronas!

-Para lo que las usas, y vístete, el desayuno ya está.

Maka salió de la habitación aun sonrojada por lo que acaba de suceder…

_-Soul no está nada mal,… ¿verdad Maka?._

_-¿y tu quien eres?._

_-__Pues tu conciencia, y dime…¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo?_

_-Si, bueno, Soul no esta nada…!¿Qué?¡, espera, es mi compañero, no…no puedo pensar en el de esa manera…_

_-¿Por qué no?, solo son pensamientos, ¿Quién te lo impide?._

_-Es verdad, pero…¡No!, aj, me voy a desayunar... _

Mientras tanto Soul se había vestido, pero no había salido afuera, no, se había quedado pensando en los atrayentes y cautivadores ojos de su compañera, los cuales no podía quitarse de su mente….

_-No puedes negar que es hermosa Soul…_

_-¿y tu eres?..._

_-Pues tu conciencia, quien sin mas…_

_-Me extraña que mi conciencia suene como ese diablillo, es tan poco cool…_

_-Me has pillado…jejejeje, pero aun así no puedes negar el hecho de que tu "compañera", es hermosa._

_-Sí, lo es…es realmente hermosa, pero…¿Qué hago yo pensando en esas cosas?, no es cool sonar tan cursi…_

-¡Soul, como no vengas llegaremos tarde¡

-¡Voy!

_-Jejejeje, hermosa, realmente hermosa…_

_-¿Eh?, ¿Qué dices?_

_-Nada, mocoso, nada…_

Después de un desayuno acelerado ambos se fueron hacia Shibusen, mientras tanto, Shinigami-Sama, hacía llamar a Spirit para informarle de algo.

-Spirit-Kun, debido a la situación por la que estamos pasando respecto a lo de Medusa, he mandado llamar a Gaia-Chan y a su compañero.

-¡¿Pero era necesario?, quiero decir, Shinigami-Sama, sabe que podemos apañárnosla, no es necesario que…

-¡Spirit-Kun!, Gaia-Chan es una Death Scythe como tú, y su ayuda y la de su compañero es necesaria.

-Pero si ella viene, significa que…

-Sí, tienes que decirle a Maka-Chan que ella y Gaia-Chan son…

-¿Qué yo y esa Maka somos?

Tanto Shinigami-Sama como Spirit se callaron al ver a una joven de unos 20 años, alta de buen cuerpo, de curvas marcadas y muy guapa, con el mismo cabello que Spirit, solo que largo hasta la cadera y unos penetrantes ojos celestes, ella era Gaia Callen, hija de Spirit y de una mujer que sinceramente…no recordaba.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido Gaia-Chan, ¿Dónde está tu compañero?

-¿Claus? , creo que está dando una vuelta por la ciudad, ya sabe que es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que está en Death city, y volviendo a lo de antes…¿Quién es Maka?.

-Es mi…hija, tiempo sin verte Gaia-chan.

-¿Ya ti quien te ha preguntado?-Dijo fríamente.

-Vamos Gaia-chan tú no eres tan fría y no seas tan mala con Spirit-Kun.

_-Solo tengo dos hijas en este mundo y las dos me odian….¡La vida no es justa!-Pensó Spirit._

-Bueno y yo y la hija de este…"señor", ¿Qué tenemos que ver?

-Eso también quisiera saberlo yo, Shinigami-Sama.

Spirit trago grueso al ver a sus dos hijas juntas por primera vez, ambas se miraron como analizándose, Gaia sonrió y se acerco a Maka.

-Hola, soy Gaia Callen, Death Scyther, encantada de conocerte.

-Ma-Maka Albarn, hija de ese de ahí y técnico.

-Soul Eater, futura Death Scythe.

-Encantada de conoceros, y bien…"señor", cuéntenos…

-Pues bueno…esto, dejadme contaros una pequeña historia…esto, unos meses antes de conocer a tu madre Maka, yo…bueno, me acosta con una mujer muy guapa de ojos celestes y bueno…de aquella noche nació…Gaia-Chan, después conocí a tu madre, salimos nos casamos y te tuvimos…

-¿Estas insinuando que somos hermanas?.-Dijo Maka.

-No lo estoy insinuando….lo estoy diciendo.-Dijo Spirit asustado y escondiéndose detrás del Shinigami.

Maka y Gaia se miraron, tan distintas pero a la vez iguales, si iguales, por que ambas compartían una cosa…el padre.

-Pregunta, esto…¿Mama lo sabe?

-Sí, se lo dije en cuanto me entere.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que por primera vez en 20 años me entero de que tengo un padre?,¡ por lo menos hubieras aparecido, no te pedía que te encargaras de mi, pero al menos una señal, algo que me diera esperanzas!, no que ahora después de 20 años apareces, o mejor dicho…aparezco yo…

-Papa, eres muy cruel…no me lo esperaba, creía que en mis 15 años de vida había visto todo de lo que eras capaz, pero veo que me equivoque…

Maka salió de allí corriendo y Soul la siguió mientras tanto Gaia miraba con odio rencor a Spirit y no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar, todas las veces que se había sentido sola pensando que no tenía un padre que la ayudara cuando su madre la abandonaba en casa por días sin decirle nada, todas las veces que había llorado por qué no lo tenía y ahora….¿aparecía?

-Gaia-Chan, deberías de intentar entender a Spirit-Kun, el estaba casado y no podía alejarse de su familia, a demás él se entero hace unos pocos años…

-Lo sé Shinigami-Sama, pero no es eso lo que me duele…si tan solo, me hubiera dicho que no estaba muerto como mi madre decía, al menos…hubiera tenido una esperanza a la que agarrarme en los malos momentos…solo pedía eso…solo…quería saber que mi padre estaba vivo…

Gaia se fue de allí para buscar a Maka, su recientemente encontrada hermana, se sentía mal por haber hecho que ella y su padre se pelearan, el que ella no hubiera tenido un padre no significaba que Maka fuera a perder el suyo por un incidente de hacía 20 años…

-¡Maka-Chan espera¡

Maka se paro al escuchar la voz de Gaia, peor al pararse fue alcanzada por Soul que la perseguía de cerca, ella lloraba y no quería ver a nadie, pero había sido un impulso y ahora Soul la sujetaba y no podía irse…

-Ma-Maka-Chan, no debes de enfadarte con….papa, eso fue hace mucho…-Dijo cogiendo aire por la carrera.

-Lo se, pero aun así…me imagino que tu no tuviste un padre mientras que yo sí…aun que bueno teniendo en cuenta como es papa, quizás te hice un favor…

-Quizás, yo lo conozco como compañero de trabajo y créeme…es

-Pesado.-Dijeron ambas a la vez.

-Supongo que ahora….debería de presentarme correctamente…aun que no lo acepte del todo, supongo que ahora…compartiremos apellido.

Maka sonrió un poco, puede que tener una hermana mayor no fuera tan malo…

-Supongo que si….One-chan…


	2. Chapter 2:Celos de un recién llegado

Capitulo 2: Celos de un recién llegado…

Gaia se tiro en la cama en la cual dormiría hasta que las cosas se solucionaran, se tapo con las sabanas y no pudo evitarlo, lloro… no había querido hacerlo delante de su nueva hermana, pero ahora que estaba sola lo hacía, siendo consciente de que en breves momentos entraría por la puerta su compañero, Claus cubito de Hielo como ella le decía…

-Ya estoy aquí…¿Gaia?

Ella no contestó, no quería que la viera así, pero sabía que su compañero era insistente, así que unos minutos después el estaba en su puerta, lo sabia aun que no lo viera, notaba su alma y el la de ella.

-Hum, ¿Qué pasa, la bronca de Shinigami-Sama ha sido tanta que te has deprimido?

Claus hizo la broma esperando que su compañera le hiciera alguna burla y le sonriera como siempre quitándole importancia al asunto, pero no, se aferro mas fuertemente a la sabana que la cubría.

-Vamos Gaia, que no es para tanto.-Entones de un gran tirón le quito la sabana y la imagen que vio le dio un vuelco al corazón, Gaia lloraba mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

-Hum, ¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?, nunca te has preocupado por mí, ¿Por qué ahora si lo haces?

-Por que te ves realmente mal tal como estas, vamos, eres mi compañera, es patético que te veas así.

-Tango mis motivos para verme así, acabo de descubrí….que tengo familia.

Aquella afirmación cogió al joven Claus desprevenido, él sabía que Gaia había perdido a su madre hacia unos años y aquello no selo esperaba, Gaia miraba divertida la expresión de duda en los ojos lilas del joven de unos 20 años, cabello castaño un poco largo y serio, muy serio, Gaia rezaba para que al menos a Maka le fuera mejor con su compañero y que Soul si fuera capaz de ayudarla y consolarla.

-Maka, no tienes por qué reprimirte.-Dijo Soul.

Los ojos verdes de la joven técnico brillaban mostrando así las inmensas ganas de llorar que tenia, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía, así que se limito a bajar la cabeza, ella y Soul estaban en el sofá sentados y de repente…el la abrazo, sabía que su compañera estaba mal y por eso debía apoyarla…

_-¿Solo por ser su compañero la apoyas?, o ¿hay algo más?._

_-__Je, tu más que nadie sabes lo que hay detrás de esto… tu más que nadie conoces las verdaderas intenciones que escondo…¿o acaso me equivoco?_

_-No mocoso, no lo haces…_

Maka se sorprendió por el abrazo, y su conciencia comenzaba a hablarle…

_-Se siente también el pecho de Soul, ¿verdad Maka?._

_-Si, se siente bien…_

Maka rodeo el cuerpo de Soul y se dejo abrazar y entonces fue cuando noto que comenzaba a llorar, ahora si que podía, con Soul podía desahogarse.

-_Con Soul…soy capaz de todo…_

…**/**

-Qué raro, ¿Por qué Maka habrá querido quedar tan rápidamente?, a demás se le notaba rara.-Se pregunto Tsubaki, una joven de cabello negro largo agarrado en una coleta y muy hermosa.

-Nyahahahaha, ¡eso es por qué está deseando volver a ver a su Dios!.-Dijo Black Star, un chico de cabello azul, l era técnico y el compañero de Tsubaki.

-Dudo que sea por eso, pero da igual allí vienen.-Dijo Kid, un joven de cabello negro vestido y peinado de forma totalmente simétrica a excepción de tres líneas blancas a un lado.

-Jijiji, seguro será algo divertido, ¿verdad Liz?.-Dijo Patty una de las armas de Kid, era un chica rubia con el cabello corto y ojos celeste muy alegres, ella le preguntaba a su hermana, Liz, gemela suya y totalmente diferente, más alta que Patty y con el cabello mas largo, también arma de Kid.

-No lo se Patty, pero seguro que será muy interesante, por que no vienen solos.-Señalo a la acompañantes de Soul y Maka.

Soul y Maka venían hablando animadamente con una Gaia en mucho mejor estado, sus ojos ya no estaban rojos y estaba mucho mas alegre.

-Hola chicos.-Dijo Maka.

-Hola Maka, Soul, Gaia, es un placer volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.-Dijo Kid cortésmente después de besar la mano de Gaia.

-Tan caballeroso como siempre Kid.

-¿Os conocéis?.-Pregunto Maka confusa.

-Es el deber de toda Death Scythe conocer al hijo de su jefe.

-¿¡Que?1, ¿tu eres una Death Scyther?.

-Si, Black Star, lo soy.

-Nyahahahaha soy tan famoso que hasta tu me conoces, normal ya que soy tu Dios.

-No es eso, Maka me ha estado hablando de vosotros en el camino, bueno me presentare como debo, soy Gaia Albarn, encantada.

-¿Albarn?, pero si tu te apellidabas…

-Si Kid, pero eso era antes, antes de saber que Spirit Albarn, era mi padre…

-Eso quiere decir que….tu y Maka sois…

-¡¿Hermanas?¡-Dijeron todos los que no lo sabían.

-Pues si y en lo personal, me alegra tener a Maka como hermana.

-Lo mismo digo, One-san, por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu compañero?.

-Esta al llegar, tranquila lo reconoceréis, cara de serio, ojos lilas, cabellos castaño oscuro, mirada fría…vamos todo un cubito de hielo.

-Gracias por presentarme de esa forma…Gaia.

Gaia se giro asustada para chocarse con la mirada seria de su acompañante el cual la estaba matando con la mirada.

-Ch-chicos, el es Claus Ice, Claus, ellos son, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid al cual conoces, al igual que a sus compañeras, y finalmente, Soul Eater y Maka Albarn, mi hermana.

Claus miro a Maka a los ojos y ella se estremeció de miedo, aquel hombre le daba pánico, era todo lo contrario a su hermana.

-Encantado Maka, espero que cuides bien de esta pobre tonta.

-¡Eh!, que yo soy la mayor, tendré que cuidar yo de ella.

-Eso sería lo normal, pero como puedo observar, ella es mucho mas lista que tu, así que será mejor hacerlo del revés.

Gaia suspiro fuertemente y miro a su hermana la cual le extendía…¿una enciclopedia?.

-Dale con esto.

-Jejejejeje….!toma¡

Gaia intento darle con ella a Claus pero el lo esquivo y agarro la enciclopedia.

-¿Qué intentabas?.

-Pues darte, supongo, ¿Cómo llamas a este golpe?

-Maka-chop.

-Interesante…Hum.

Todos miraban la escena con una pequeña gota en la cabeza, esos dos eran muy contrarios, después de aquella charla fueron a pasear y así conversaban, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaba atardeciendo y debían de separarse.

-Adiós Maka, adiós Soul.-Dijo Gaia.

-Adiós One-san, a-adiós Ice-san.

-Puedes llamarme Claus, Maka.

-A-adiós Claus. –Dijo Makka sonrojándose levemente debido a los nervios, ese hombre realmente le daba miedo y la ponía nerviosa.

Soul miro a Maka y no pudo evitar ponerse celoso al ver como se sonrojaba a causa de aquel tipo, aquello le cabreaba…

_-No tienes derecho a cabrearte mocoso, tu y ella solo sois compañeros…_

_-Lo sé y es eso lo que me enfada…_


	3. Chapter 3:Frio,frioCaliente,caliente

Capítulo 3: Frio, frio…caliente, caliente…

Al día siguiente, Maka se levanto con un ligero dolor de cabeza, no sabía porque pero no se encontraba nada bien, aun así intento levantarse para preparar el desayuno, pero al hacerlo se mareó, Blair que estaba allí al lado de ella se preocupo y fue a llamar a Soul.

-¡Soul!, despierta.-Grito la gata, pero el peliblanco no se despertaba.-¡Soul!

-¿Qué pasa Blair?.-Respondió cansado.

-Maka está enferma, y eso me preocupa, ella no es de enfermarse.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Soul se levanto rápidamente y fue a la habitación de su compañera, abrió la puerta y vio a Maka, la cual estaba tumbada en la cama con una mano en la cabeza.

-Maka, ¿estás bien?.

-So-Soul, si, solo estoy un poco mareada, tranquilo ahora hago el desayuno no te preocu…

Maka intento levantarse, pero otro mareo al sacudió, Soul la sujeto para que no se callera, y con delicadeza la tumbo en la cama, Maka le miro, Soul se acerco lentamente, hasta que juntaron sus frentes…

-Caliente, tienes fiebre.

-N-no es nada…

-Quieta ahí, no te muevas, iré a llamar a Gaia para que te cuides.

-Es-espera.-Maka sujeto a Soul antes de que se fuera, haciendo así que este la mire sorprendido.-N-no te vayas, no me encuentro bien.

Soul sonrió mostrando así sus filosos dientes, se acerco a Maka y se sentó a su lado, le coloco una mano en la mejilla para ver si todavía estaba caliente y así era, espero allí un rato hasta que Maka se durmió…

_-Mocoso, esto no es bueno, si te pegas demasiado a ella serás tu el que se resfrié._

_-No me importa, es mi compañera y tengo que cuidarla…_

_-¿Aun sigues con eso mocoso?, cuando aprenderás, ella ya no es tu compañera…ahora ella para ti es…_

-¡Soul!, tenemos visita.

Soul salió de la habitación de Maka, no sin antes comprobar el que esta estuviera dormida, salió al salón y…lo que vio no le gustaba para nada, Claus el compañero de Gaia estaba allí, de pie y mirándolo tan serio como siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Gaia se ha resfriado y como Maka estuvo todo el día con ella a supuesto que también lo estará.

-Pues si, Maka también esta resfriada.

Blair miro a Claus, había algo en el que no le gustaba, sería muy guapo y todo eso, pero ese hombre le provocaba las mismas sensaciones que las brujas cercanas a su antigua casa le habían producido, Claus miro a la gata y ella se asusto, rápidamente se puso tras de Soul el cual miro de mala forma al joven castaño.

-Dale esto, es una medicina para el resfriado, Gaia se los ha tomado y esta mejor ya, pero de todas maneras, revisare a Maka y me iré.

-¿Revisarla?

-No sé si lo sabes, pero estudie medicina…

Soul le miro y le señaló la habitación de Maka, Claus soltó una bolsa encima de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de la oji-verde ante la atenta mirada del albino.

-Soul, ese hombre no me da buena espina, no sé, hay algo raro…

-No eres la única que lo piensa, Blair.

Soul se dirigió a la habitación de Maka, para ver a Claus demasiado cerca de su compañera, después de revisarla, la volvió a tumbar en la cama, ella ya estaba despierta, pero estaba débil.

-Dale la medicina que te puse en el salón y haz que beba mucho liquido.

Claus miro de reojo a Maka, vio como la joven le miraba con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de terror en el rostro, antes de que las preguntas comenzaran se fue de aquel apartamento, preocupando de sobre manera a Soul, el cual la miraba preocupado…

-Maka, ¿Qué sucede?...

-So-Soul, Cla-Claus…

Soul bufo demostrando así su fastidio, pero no era tiempo de ponerse celoso, ya que su compañera empeoraba por momentos…

-So-soul, el ti-tiene…

-¿Qué tiene Maka?.

-Un-Un alma de bruja…

/77

Claus entro rápidamente en el apartamento que él y su compañera compartían, no había previsto el que Maka pudiera ver las almas tan claramente, ahora ella sabía su secreto, y lo mas probable era que Soul, su arma, también lo supiera…

-Claus, ¿Cómo está Maka?

Claus miro a su compañera la cual estaba en pijama y cubierta con una manta, sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su nariz.

-Resfriada, aun que se pondrá bien…pero no es eso lo que me preocupa…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ella, sabe lo de mi alma…

-¡Pe-pero como!

-Tu hermana es mi perceptiva para esas cosas…

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Si, sabe que soy un brujo…

Gaia se acerco a Claus y aun a riesgo de que la rechazara le abrazo, sabía que lo necesitaba, para el que alguien supiera lo de su alma, era realmente malo…

-Tranquilo Claus, mañana hablare con Maka, le explicaremos las cosas, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien…

Ambos se miraron y Gaia sonrió, Claus se acerco y la beso, pera ellos aquello era normal, besos, caricias, abrazos…sexo, todo lo habían hecho, pero aun así seguían en la misma situación y con la misma relación técnico-arma.

-Más vale que no me beses mucho o te contagiaré el resfriado y tranquilo, mañana todo se solucionara…

Para ella era fácil decirlo, pensó él, ella no tendría que contarle su vida a dos mocosos de 15 años por andar viendo donde no debían, pero debía de hacerlo, de repente noto frio, frio donde antes había estado el calor de Gaia y suspiro, definitivamente su arma comenzaba a trastornarle.


	4. Chapter 4:Respuestas a una gran duda

Capitulo 4: Respuestas a una gran duda.

Soul miraba a su compañera, la cual se movía nerviosamente de un lado hacia otro, en sus ojos verdes se palpaba el temor, un temor que la atacaba cada vez que recordaba aquella inmensa alma con forma de zorro, tan acechante, tan fuerte, tan…

_-Tétrica, debes hacer que tu hermana se aleje del, puede estar en peligro._

_-Lo se, peor One-san esta muy unida a él, tanto como…_

_-No te confundas Maka, Gia y Claus no tienen la misma relación que tu y Soul._

Maka suspiro, entonces la puerta sonó y ella se tenso, Soul al ver esto decidió ser el que abriera la puerta y al hacerlo vio a una Gaia recuperada y sonriente y a un Claus mas serio y furioso que nunca.

-Pasad, hablaremos en el salón.

-De acuerdo, vamos Claus.

Ambos entraron, se sentaron en el sofá y esperaron a Maka, ambos notaban la inestabilidad del alma de la joven, estaba asustada, Gaia suspiro y su hermana entro, con miedo se sentó frente a Claus y al lado de Soul, el cual le agarro la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Supongo que antes de que Claus comience, debería de ser yo la que te cuente mi historia, ¿no crees, Maka?

-C-como quieras, One-san.

-Todo ocurrió hace unos 5 años, tenía tu edad y era una de las pocas de las armas de Death City que no tenían técnico y supongo que se atribuía al hecho de que era realmente fría y tosca con todo aquel que se me acercaba, llegue a hacer que todos me odiaran, ya que pagaba mi tristeza con ellos.

-¿Tu tosca y fría?.

-Si Soul, no siempre fui alegre y divertida, mucho menos cuando mi madre murió de una extraña enfermedad, entonces me recluí internamente y no me acercaba a nadie, pero debía de hacerlo si quería ser una Death Scythe como le había prometido a mi madre.

-Y entonces aparecí yo, un mago, hijo de una bruja y un brujo, con sangre de bruja corriendo por mis venas, pero con un defecto a los ojos de su familia…

-¿Cuál?...

-Nunca tuve motivos por los que luchar contra el Shibusen Maka, las brujas y brujos simplemente atacan a Shibusen por su propio interés y codicia y a mi esas cosas no me interesan, así que hable con Shinigami-sama para que me dejara ser técnico y vivir en Death City, ya que las brujas y los brujos me repudiaban por no querer atacar la ciudad, y a los 16 años conocía a Gaia…

Flas Back/

Claus caminaba por las calles de una Death City que era bañada por la lluvia, caminaba a paso lento, pensando en las palabras de Shinigami-Sama, para quedarse debía de buscar un arma que lo aceptara y que fuera capaz de sincronizarse con su alma de brujo, camino un rato mas hasta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien llamo su atención, dos chicos de su edad empujaban a una joven herida la cual caía en un charco mojándola más si era posible, Claus decidió seguir adelante, pero entonces tuvo que pararse, el alma de la chica, grande e intensa comenzaba a vibrar de pura ira y entonces lo noto, el alma de ella era muy parecida a la suya, llena de dolor y de desprecio y entonces decidió intervenir, no sabía si la chica era un arma, solo sabía que esa chica era parecida a él.

-Vamos Gaia, no te pongas así, solo quería pedirte que fuéramos compañeros, no tenias por que enfadarte, serás un arma verdaderamente interesante.

-Si, simplemente me lo pediste mientras me tirabas a un charco de forma brusca, púdrete…

Claus sonrió, ella era un arma y era mas…seria su arma. Quito el hechizo de protección de su alma, haciendo así que notaran el alma de brujo de Claus, los jóvenes salieron corriendo, pero Gaia no, no solo porque apenas podía moverse, si no porque ella no le tenía miedo…

-¿Qué hace un brujo cerca del Shibusen?

-Lo mismo que un arma hace cerca…

-¿Eres técnico?

-Desde ayer si…

-Interesante…Soy Gaia Callen, arma.

-Claus Ice, Brujo y técnico.

-Esto, puede que suene extraño, pero…¿te gustaría ser mi compañero?

-Hum…eso iba a preguntártelo yo.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano y así comenzaron a formar equipo, Gaia con el tiempo se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento que cargaba Claus al haber sido repudiado por su raza, y Claus notaba que ella no era como aparentaba, no era fría y tosca, no aquello era una máscara para impedir que vieran que la verdadera Gaia estaba destrozada con la muerte de su madre y que no sabría salir hacia delante, todo les iba bien, hasta que llego el momento de recolectar su alma numero 100, el alma de una bruja.

-Oh, Claus-kun, ¿Qué te trae por casa?, no te advertí de que si volvía a verte por aquí, te mataría.

Gaia estaba a un lado de su compañera inmóvil, al frente un hombre idéntico a Claus, solo que mayor y con ojos de color negro, profundo y atemorizante.

-Veo que vienes acompañado, dime ¿Quién esta joven?

-Es mi compañera…y ambos estamos aquí para acabar con esto…padre.

-Perdiste el derecho de llamarme así hace mucho…Claus-kun.

Claus agarro la mano de Gaia y esta se transformo en una espada larga y muy ancha, aparentaba ser pesada, pero Claus la cogía como si nada.

-Empecemos…

La batalla comenzó, Claus chocaba a Gaia contra la espada de hielo que su padre había improvisado con un conjuro, la batalla se torno pesada cuando ambos brujos comenzaron a usar magia, Claus canalizaba los conjuros atreves de su compañera, haciendo así más letales sus movimientos, sumado a las ondas curativas que su compañera emitía hacían de ellos una pareja temible, pero aun así al batalla contra un brujo, era algo difícil…

-Vaya hijo, veo que has mejorado, pero todo se acaba aquí…

-Te equivocas…

Ambas espadas chocaron de nuevo, pero esta vez fue diferente, Claus soltó una mano de la empuñadura de Gaia y una segunda espada apareció, esta era como una katana solo que sin guarda*, Gaia se había convertido en dos katanas, haciendo así su uso más ligero y eficaz…

-Si crees que esto me va a matar estas muy equivocado…serás tu el que se reúna con tu difunta madre…

Un sello se comenzó a formar bajo los pies de Claus el cual no podía moverse debido a la presión que ejercía su padre, aun así intento atravesarle con la otra katana, pero este la esquivo desapareciendo.

-Saluda a tu madre de mi parte…

La tierra comenzó a moverse y esta se abrió debido al gran poder que el sello emitía, y entonces Claus lo entendió, era una invocación…del sello salió un gran tigre de color negro con ojos rojos el cual desafiante comenzaba a moverse alrededor de ambos jóvenes.

-_Claus, tenemos que hacer algo._

-Tenemos que profundizar la resonancia de almas.

La resonancia aumento de nivel y ambos tras mucho esfuerzo vencieron al tigre y mataron al padre, el cual con etas palabras se despidió…

-No te pido que me perdones, porque lo que te hice no tiene perdón, te culpe de algo que fue mi culpa, que no quisieras pelear con Shibusen no era nada malo, pero después de la muerte de tu madre no quería problemas y me vi obligado a aquello…al menos tu compañera siempre tendrá una parte de mi dentro… espero al menos así no te olvides de tu pobre viejo…

-No lo are, papa, pero aun así…

-Gracias…gracias por hacer que vuelva con tu madre…

Y Así ante Gaia aparecía un alama con forma de tigre, la cual cogió y devoró…

Fin del Flas Back/

-Y eso es todo….creo, ¿me he saltado algo Claus?

-No, has dado demasiados detalle diría yo…

-Así que Shinigami-Sama lo sabe, entonces supongo que no pasa nada…-Dijo Maka.

-Así que tu animal es el lobo, eso explica el que a Blair no le agrades-Dijo Soul divertido.

-¡No te rías Soul!, Blair realmente odia a los perros, en este caso zorroa.-Dijo la felina.

Después de un rato Gaia y Claus se fueron y Maka se tumbo en el sofá agotada e incómoda por la intensa mirada de su compañero, hacia unos días que lo notaba, pero la mirada de su compañero se la hacía más intensa y hermosa que de costumbre.

_-Siempre ha sido así de hermosa, solo que tu por andar con otras cosas no te das cuenta._

_-Supongo que si…_

_Te esta mirando Soul, ¿acaso no se siente bien el que te mire solo a ti?._

_-Si, se siente bien…pero aun así…_

_-¿Qué sucede mocoso?._

_-Espera…_

-Maka…

-Dime Soul…

-¿Te gusta Claus?

Maka se cayó del sofá debido a la pregunta de su compañero, ¿de dónde había sacado eso?

-Pues claro que…-Se apresuro a decir, pero entonces sonrió, ¿acaso Soul estaba celoso?.-¿estas celoso?

-N-no digas tontería, es solo un duda.

_-Mas bien yo diría una gran duda Mocoso._

-Pues tranquilo, no me gusta, es mas,…me da un poco de miedo, aun que…ya no tanto…

Y si la gran duda fue resuelta…

Guarda*: Parte de una katana situada entre la hoja y la empuñadura.


	5. Chapter 5:A Rusia por amorsi claro

Disclamer: Soul eater no me pertenece, si no ya hubieran pasado ciertas cosas….^^

Subi el cuarto cap dos veces..lo digo por que puse que el ama de Claus es de Lobo, cuando es de X Zorro, ya esta corregido, lamento la tardanza pero es que entre los examines y un virus que pille….U.U… pero aquí esta la conti y digo…Gracias a todos los que comentáis!

Capitulo 5: A Rusia por amor…Si claro.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde aquella tarde en la que Maka y Soul habían descubierto el secreto de Claus, también hacia un par de días que a los Spartois le habían asignado a una misión a Rusia y deberían de partir aquella misma tarde, aquello preocupaba a Gaia, hacia poco había hablado con Stein y las palabras de este aun le resonaban en la mente, al igual que aqulla clase de practicas que nunca olvidaría…

Flash Back/

Gaia andaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del Shibusen mientras que recordaba su tiempo en aquella escuela, algunos felices otros no tanto, pero aun así le gustaba estar de vuelta, vio la que había sido su antigua clase y la curiosidad le pudo, abrió la puerta y al hacerlo, vio como una silla de ordenador se acercaba a una velocidad peligrosa, por instinto se aparto, y Stein y la silla cayeron al suelo…

-Sabia que ese alma solo podía ser tuya, ahora no tienes ninguna escusa para dejarme que te diseccione…

-Si que la tengo.

-¿Así?

-Sí, soy una Death Scyther, respétame un poco.

-No pienso hacerlo, no lo hago con sempai que también lo es menos contigo, su hija…

-Veo…que ya lo sabes.

-Todos lo sabemos ya Gaia, y ahora pasa me servirás de ejemplo.

Gaia le miro extrañado, el se levanto y volvió a dentro del aula la cual estaba llena de alumnos, no reconocía a ninguno y eso aumento sus nervios, entro en la clase y se puso de pie al lado de Stein.

-Ella es Gaia Albarn y es una Death Scyther, ustedes deben de logra trasformar a sus compañeros en Death Scyther para ello deben de recolectar 99 almas de demonios y una de bruja.

-Sensei, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un arma normal y una Death Scyther?-Pregunto alguien.

-Ahora os la mostrare, Gaia.

Gaia se acerco a Stein un poco desconfiada, sabia que a Claus no le gustaría que hiciera aquello, pero…por una vez se transformo sin pensar en las consecuencias y se sintió tremendamente ligera, creía que no congeniaría con Stein, pero se equivocaba.

-Como podéis ver, en este caso Gaia es una espada y como algunos notareis sus vibraciones de alma son más intensas que las de otra arma cualquiera, esa es una de sus principales diferencias también que te permite crear alas pata volar y muchas otras cosas,…¿alguna otra pregunta'.

-Sensei, ¿quien esta más cerca de ser Death Scyther?

-Maka Albarn y Soul Eater , y si no me equivoco, ya lo son.

Gaia se destransfomó en el acto y miro a Stein, el le indico que saliera a fuera, a los segundos salió el…

-¿Mi hermana y Soul ya…?

-Si, y eso es lo que te quería comentar, ellos o mejor dicho Soul, esta infectado por la locura.

Gaia se puso pálida al saber aquello, la locura era algo realmente peligroso mas si al arma que afectaba era una Death Scyther recién formada y tanto Stein como Gaia eran conscientes de ello…

-Gaia, tranquilízate, quiero que estés muy pendiente, tus ondas de curación servirán para amansar un poco a Soul al igual que las de Maka, pero aun así quiero que tu y Claus vengáis a Rusia con nosotros…ya que temo que su estado sea peor de lo que aparenta…

Fin del Flash Back/

-No, no y no, me niego a ir a Rusia.

Gaia miraba con un tierno puchero a Claus, el brujo cuyo elemento era el fuego odiaba el frio e ir a Rusia para el seria casi como un suicidio…

-Hazlo por mi, o no, mejor…hazlo por amor…

-¿Amor?,¿ por quien?

-Por mi, por que como no vayamos a Rusia juro por Dios que la próxima vez que te acuestes con alguien será pagando y no….no será conmigo.

Claus trago grueso sabía que Gaia sería capaz de aquello y de mucho mas, pero no la veía capaz de dejarlo sin sexo….¿ o si?

-A Rusia por amor…si claro, a Rusia por sexo.-Murmuro Claus.

-No te pongas así hombre, que no hace tanto frio.

Todos los allí presentes miraron a Gaia la cual sonreía maliciosamente, una gota escurrió por la cabeza de Maka y Soul, ambos comenzaban a sentir pena por el pobre Claus, el cual comenzaba a morirse de frio.

-Tu tranquilo hombre, que yo ya te calentare.-Susurro Gaia de forma traviesa.

Claus continuo y apretó el paso mientras que Gaia reía haciéndole burla y Maka y Soul se sonrojaban, habían sido los únicos que habían escuchado las palabras de la pelirroja…

-_Quién sabe Maka, ¿Por qué no le pedimos a Soul que nos caliente también?_

_-No seria mala idea….¡¿Pero que?, ¡deja de molestarme!_

_-No puedo, soy tu conciencia Maka, siempre estoy contigo…simplemente no puedo._

Soul miro a Maka la cual se sonrojo aun mas al notar la mirada del albino y este sonrió…

_-Jejejejeje, las ideas de Gaia no te resultan tan descabelladas, ¿verdad mocoso?_

_-Tsk, calla maldito, todavía es pronto para eso…_

_-¿Entonces cuando?, ¿Cuánto mas vas a tener que aguantarte las ganas de besarla Soul, cuanto mas?._

_-Solo hasta que tu desaparezcas, una vez lo hagas, todo será mas fácil._

_-No te hagas ilusiones mocoso, no te las hagas… por que puede que nunca lo haga…_


	6. Chapter 6:Por que Rusia, es mucha Rusia

Hola! Ya recuperada de mi virus solo puedo decir que…..¡he vuelto!, gracias por sus comentarios y aquí va un cap…..10% Maka x Soul….por que el frio de Rusia es demasiado tentador…..muajajajajajaj y antes de que me matéis por no ponerlo…no…no es Lemon! Xd

Capitulo 6: Porque Rusia, es mucha Rusia.

Maka comenzaba a sentir como el frio le calaba en los huesos, era una sensación tan nueva para ella acostumbrada a el calor de Death City, pero no solo para ella, todos los Spartois apenas `podían mantenerse en pie y Claus….bueno el hacia unos instantes que había creado una bola de fuego y comenzado a calentarse las manos.

-Si nos detectan por culpa de que eres un friolero, te diseccionare.

-Tranquilo Stein, dudo que por esto nos descubran, pero aun así deberíamos de refugiarnos, se acerca una ventisca.

Todos apoyaron la idea de Claus y se refugiaron en una cueva cerca, estaban cerca de la base de Rusia, pero aquella ventisca les había cogido desprevenidos.

-Profesor, esto es extraño.

-¿Qué sucede Ox-kun?

-¿No cree que esta cueva es un poco extraña?

Stein miro la cueva, era enorme y oscura, además de cálida.

-Claus haz fuego.

Claus hizo una bola de fuego la cual ilumino toda la cueva y los ojos de todos se abrieron de forma desmesurada al ver lo que había al final de la cueva…

-¡Es un oso!

-¡Y no muy pequeño que digamos!

Todos salieron de la cueva enfrentándose así a la gran ventisca que había fuera, la visión era casi nula pero no podían hacer otra cosa, si peleaban con sus armas alguien les descubriría, no podían ser detectados, así que no tenían más opción que correr, pero el oso era listo y enfado ataco.

-Tened cuidado, va atacar.

Y efectivamente el oso ataco y cogió desprevenida a Maka la cual agarro entre sus zarpas, intento moverse pero no podía, Soul fue a ayudarla pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe que lo estampo contra una roca y le hizo un corte.

-¡Soul!

-¡Cuidado Maka, agáchate!.-Grito Claus.

Maka agacho la cabeza y una bola de fuego se estampo en el oso el cual la soltó, ella cayo al suelo y se levanto como pudo para acercarse a Soul, el cual se quejaba de la herida.

-Soul, ¿estas bien?

-Si, no es nada.

El resto del grupo llamo la atención del oso para alejarlo de Maka y Soul, así que echaron a correr al sentido contrario de donde se encontraba la pareja, haciendo así que el grupo se separara dejando a Soul y a Maka, solos.

-Mira Soul, allí hay otra cueva, además parece pequeña como para que haya un oso.

Maka agarro a Soul y lo cargo como pudo hasta llevarlo a la pequeña cueva, una vez allí lo sentó en el suelo con cuidado y con unas cerillas y madera que había por alrededor encendió una pequeña fogata.

-Esto nos servirá para aguantar, dentro de poco ellos vendrán a buscarnos así que tranquilo.

Maka se sentó al lado de Soul para darse calor, realmente tenia frio, el al ver eso paso una brazo por encima de su compañera y la atrajo hacia él, Maka se ruborizo al instante y él desvió la mirada, los ojos verdes de la joven brillaban de forma hipnotizante con la luz del fuego.

-Soul, ahora que eres una Death Scyther, tu…¿te irás?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió al joven albino, no se la esperaba, tampoco que su compañera la soltara con una voz tan triste y lastimera.

-Pues claro que no, ¿Qué arias tu sin mi?

Soul se preparo para recibir un golpe, pero nunca llego, lo que si llego fue una sonrisa de parte de su compañero que lo ruborizo y una respuesta que lo dejo atontado.

-Nada, sin ti no sería nada, sabes que sin ti solo soy una molestia.

Maka comenzó a llorar, ella era consciente de que sin Soul no era nada, si Soul no estaba ella no podía luchar, no podía hacer nada, era como cualquiera, una persona incapaz de luchar para proteger aquello que quería…

_-Alguien incapaz de proteger a Soul._

El recuerdo de aquella cicatriz que Soul tenía por su culpa la volvió a atormentar, si ella hubiera sido más fuerte…

-Maka…

Soul la abrazo, no pudo aguantarlo más y la abrazo, odiaba verla así, odiaba ver como sus ojos verdes se entristecían y odiaba verla llorar y odiaba mucho mas ser el culpable de aquellas lagrimas…

_-Es por tu culpa mocoso, si no existieras ella no lloraría._

_-Tienes razón, si yo no estuviera ella sería mucho más feliz…_

_-Todo es por tu culpa, si fueras mas fuerte ella no tendría por que preocuparse…_

_-Si fuera mas fuerte…_

_-Si, Evans, si tan solo…la usaras…_

_-Si…la usara…_

Maka comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al notar como Soul aumentaba su agarra y la abrazaba mas fuerte, de repente ya no estaban en aquella cueva, no, estaban en aquella habitación y ella volvía a tener aquel vestido negro y el aquel traje negro que tan bien le quedaba.

-¿Soul, que está pasando?

-Maka…

Maka miro a Soul a los ojos y noto al extraño, algo perturbador en sus ojos rojos, algo….oscuro, pero no pudo ver nada mas ya que Soul…la beso. Maka abrió los ojos sorprendida y extrañada, aquello no se sentía bien, no se sentía como esperaba, esperaba que fuera cálido y dulce, pero aquel beso era oscuro, frio y posesivo.

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Maka comprobó asustada que había dos Soul, rápidamente se aparto del que la sostenía y se dirigió hacia el otro, aquel Soul que la había besado, no era el Soul que ella amaba…

_-¿Lo amas Maka?_

_-Yo…no se, pero…aquel abrazo se sentía tan…cálido._

_-Se sentía bien, lleno de aquel cariño que siempre nos falto, lleno de..._

-Amor…

Soul miro a Maka sorprendido al escucharla pronunciar aquellas palabras, ¿Qué tenía que ver el amor con aquello?, a no ser que ella…

_-Diablillo, ¿Dónde estás?._

-Aquí Soul, o ¿acaso no te gusta mi nueva apariencia?

Soul abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquella imitación suya que había besado a Maka era aquel diablillo cabezón que le atormentaba…

-_Pedazo de cabrón, como te atreves a besarla…_

-A ella no parecía importarle, ¿no Maka?

Maka no sabía de que estaban hablando, al parecer Soul hablaba con el por la mente y su imitación le respondía en voz alta, confundiéndola así mas y mas…

-No se de que estas hablando…

-¿ Acaso niegas que te gusto el beso?

No podía negarlo, es verdad que lo había notado extraño, pero aun así….había besado a Soul, o eso creía y eso le había gustado…

-Me hubiera gustado más si hubiera sido con el verdadero…

Susurro sin ser consciente de que por estar dentro del alma de Soul, este podía escucharlo todo y aquellas palabras habían acelerado el corazón del albino…mientras tanto el diablillo se retorcía de dolor…¿el motivo?, Maka comenzaba a diluir la locura de Soul…

-Maldita mocosa…

Maka abrazo a Soul y el diablillo se retorció más fuertemente hasta que volvió a su forma original…

-Maldita sea…

Maka abrió los ojos y vio que Soul seguía inconsciente , suspiro levemente sonrojada, acaricio sus labios y pensó…

_-¿Qué bien se hubiera sentido si hubiera sido el verdadero Soul?_

_-Genial hubiera sido genial…._

_-Si, genial…lastima que no fuera el verdadero…_

_-Pronto, pronto puede que lo sea…._


End file.
